reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rulertoner
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Rulertoner page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Vandalism warning You've received a block before for achievement boosting. You appear to be doing it again, adding irrelevant categories to articles, making inconsequential and unwanted edits to pages (removing gallery formatting, adding a single return, etc.). Some of your edits are okay, but if you don't stop doing these nonsense edits immediately, you will receive a longer block. 2ks4 (talk) 18:57, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Adding pictures to profile You can add whatever pictures you want to your own user page. Pictures in wiki articles need to come from within the game, but your user page is your own space. If you do add pictures to your user page that are already on the wiki, just be sure to add the existing picture from the wiki, don't upload it a second time. 2ks4 (talk) 01:43, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I like your profile From Billy Cougar I like your Profile pictures. Especally that fish. I have Xbox 360! Whats a gametag? I forget I havent been on Xbox Live for 1 year now. ( My memorie is very bad) Jaz volim tebe sine! Blocked for vandalism After the warning posted above on May 18, you continued taking the same actions including adding bogus categories to articles (here are just a few examples): *Clyde Garrison *Multiplayer Glitches *Cody Witlow You wrote to me that it is your little brother doing this, but it doesn't matter. It's happening under your account so your account is receiving a block. If it's your brother messing things up then you need to log out or change your password so he can't do that. From Bill Cougar Dude you should tell your brother to stay away from computer for atleast 1 month. Now you got blocked. From Billy Cugar You oaky? From Billy Cougar Couse I'm on MitcMajler's payroll. Removing messages Ruletoner, do not remove discussions from your talk page. Please read our policy about this subject. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:42, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :And on another note, I see you find it very funny to put a 'Blocked' template to several users' talk page; those templates are used by admins only and saved for the worst users only, and you already have a couple of them. Please stop doing this dumb joke (although I did find it very funny, I admit) or you'll get a third block. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:53, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I love your edits I like youredits theyare funny, like the one you did on Jessie Hangrove, make more. -Billy Cougar : They're not funny, they're useless. : Queyh (Talk) 01:03, June 22, 2013 (UTC) From Billy Cougar I LOVE MONEY TO LOL. *$ SINGS SHOWS IN EYES* From Billy Cougar Good that you ask the guy to stop arguing over Jan Booth couse it really startet to get under mah skin. Stop editing other user's pages You've been adding images to other users' pages. A user's page is only to be edited by the user themselves. Please stop modifying other users' pages. 2ks4 (talk) 17:17, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Jan Booth For now I reverted the Jan Booth page to its original form before everyone started editing back and forth and I locked the page for a week so people can calm down. When there are disagreements about a page, they should be discussed on the article's talk page rather than continually undoing each other's edits. 2ks4 (talk) 18:48, June 23, 2013 (UTC)